


Negotiations

by Basalit_an



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bacon, Comedy, Drabble, Food, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalit_an/pseuds/Basalit_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakua Togami overhears a troubling conversation during breakfast and decides to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Byakuya Togami heard a pair of voices from his seat in the restaurant. They sounded like they were coming from the lobby downstairs. At first it seemed mundane, a conversation of the commoners that Byakuya was happy to ignore, but the tone of the conversation quickly became distressed, catching the leader’s attention.

"You’re the only one who can do it!" came Mioda’s voice, her usual upbeat cheer all but gone. "You have to try! For Ibuki’s sake!"

"No! No! Well—maybe if you do a favor to two…" that was Hanamura’s voice, and the slimy tone he took disgusted Byakuya almost enough to quit his breakfast early.

"What favor?" Mioda asked. "Ibuki will do whatever she must!"

Byakuya was on his feet and stomping toward the staircase faster than he realized. Knowing Hanamura, this situation could quickly go someplace very bad.

"Well, first tell me what kind of underwear you’re—"

"Enough!" Byakuya bellowed, dashing down the stairs to the pair. "Whatever is going on here shall now cease!"

"Oh, no, Byakuya!" Mioda pleaded, turning to the big man with a pouty expression. "Please, this is important!"

"Nothing is so important to weather this kind of harassment!" Byakuya declared, leveling a cold glare at Hanamura. The chef only shrugged nonchalantly.

"You both can tell me what kind of underwear you’re wearing, and I’ll see what I can do," he negotiated, a glint in his eye.

"Let’s do it!" Mioda cried, pumping her fists in the air.

"What? No!" Byakuya sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "What do you need from Hanamura so badly?"

"Bacon! Shell! Tacos!" the girl cried, jumping with each emphasized word. Beside her, Hanamura shuddered.

"What…is that?" Byakuya asked.

"It’s a taco, but the shell is made of bacon!" Mioda said, waving her hands in the air. "It’s the best! Ever! And Ibuki has craved it since she got here!"

It took a moment got Byakuya to fully grasp Mioda’s words. “That sounds…disgustingly common.” He shared a small glance with Hanamura. “No world-class chef would make that.”

"Disappointed!" Mioda cried. She huffed and turned on her heel and left the hotel.

"I’ll say," Hanamura agreed, although for a different, wholly unsavory reason. He moved to follow Mioda out the door, but Byakuya reached out and clamped his fleshy hand on the chef’s shoulder, anchoring him in place. 

"An order from your leader," Byakuya said, and Hanamura looked up at him. "If you ever make those tacos, you tell me. Immediately. This is very important. Do you understand?"

"I, uh, well, yeah."

Byakuya nodded and released Hanamura. He watched the Ultimate Chef leave the hotel, his mouth salivating.


End file.
